Nature's Secret
by elementnariko
Summary: Not good at summaries. Flames are accepted. In this story there is a demon with an unusual power. Naraku wants this demon. Sesshoumaru is destined to be with this demon though.
1. Meet Element

Element: Hello! This is our first fanfic. Nariko: Hn... Element: What's wrong with you? Nariko: I'll give you the basics of the story, Sesshoumaru is paired up with one of us. The story mostly revolves around one of us. Then there is also some... (She stops talking and turns her head to look at Sesshoumaru) Sesshoumaru: Which one of you am I paired up with? Element: We're not telling.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Does everyone have a mate?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'Even Inuyasha has a mate, well he sort of does. Why do I not have one?' Sesshoumaru was standing on a cliff looking over a waterfall and a lake. Then he got the scent of another demon. With his hand on his sword he was ready to attack. But he stopped when he saw the demon. It was a girl! He was stunned to see the girl right there when he was thinking about mates. She had hair the color of his but with a tinge of blue, crystal blue eyes, and...a sword on her back? He had never seen a girl with a sword. He was about to go down and say hello. Then she started to undress. Sesshoumaru started to panic, then she must of picked up on his scent and looked up at the demon on the cliff. "Hello," she said sweetly "what are you doing up there?" "I-I-I was just thinking." replied Sesshoumaru. She started giggling. "Why are you laughing?" demanded Sesshoumaru sounding irritated. "Do you always stutter?" she asked. "Well no," he answered "May I ask what is your name, and what kind of demon you are?" "Well I'm a full dog demon with a special power. What kind of demon are you, and what is your name?" she asked kindly. "I too am a full dog, and my name is Sesshoumaru," he answered "why did you not tell me your name." "Well I thought that I would first tell you my power then my name so you would understand: my power is the power to control nature. My name is Element." This devastated Sesshoumaru. He had never heard of a dog demon with an extra power. Plus the power to control nature. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Element: Well what do you people think so far? Nariko: Read and review please. Flames are accepted. I'll be the one responding to those if you people want me to. Sesshoumaru: Out of curiosity, I have two arms. Right? They both stare at him with confusion. Element: Well, anyway, just letting the readers know, Ch. 2 is incredibly short. Nariko: I didn' t write that chapter so don't look at me. Element: Shut up. Hope you enjoy thus far. Sesshoumaru: No really, I have two arms right? 


	2. Default chapter about Element

Sesshoumaru: Well it looks like the two are asleep. So I'll tell stuff about this chapter. Like Element said earlier it is short.  
  
Element: Read and review. (Yawn) She turns over in her sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru took a closer look at her clothes while she was bathing in the waterfall. She made Sesshoumaru promise not to look at her while she was bathing. She had laid out the clothes on the grass. It seemed that she had an undershirt, which was white, over that went a transparent baby blue colored shirt. There were black shorts, which seemed to stop at her knees; over that she wore a transparent baby blue colored short skirt. When Element was done bathing she got dressed. She looked exactly the way that Sesshoumaru had imagined. She put her sword on her back and was preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. She turned around and replied, "I'm going to meet my friend. Why are you asking?" "Well I thought that we could might talk?" "Well I really have to go. You could come if you want." "May I?" She nodded looking at the embarrassed inuyoukai. "Well let's get a move on then." She smiled slightly at the dog demon. He ran up next to her and looked at her. ' I fell so comfortable around this female.' Element looked up at his face and crooked her neck with a face of curiosity. He shook his head and started to walk. She smirked and walked until she was a little in front of him.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Element: (yawns) Did I miss something?  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes her wearily. Then he nods.  
  
Element: What?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Chapter two. Does she ever wake up?  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed to Nariko who was still asleep. Element shrugged. Then looks back at Sesshoumaru, then looks away quickly, with a blush coming across her face.  
  
Element: Uhh... read and review please. Thanks for reading thus far. 


	3. Meet Nariko

Nariko: Hello. In this chapter I am introduced. Nariko the fox demon.  
  
Element: What is it with you lately? Well anyway the next couple of chapters may be kind of short. So deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Chapter 3  
  
While Element and Sesshoumaru were traveling, Inuyasha was in some trouble. He was battling someone. Surprisingly enough it was a girl. And his butt was being whipped, really badly. "Inuyasha, what's the matter? Why are you losing to a girl? You weakling come on kick her butt!" Kagome yelled. "WELL I'M TRYING KAGOME, BUT I CAN' T 'CAUSE SOMEONE IS YELLING AT ME!" "Well it seems that you two get along really well don't you." said the girl that Inuyasha was battling in a husky ruff voice. "Hey you, but out of this." "This 'you' has a name." "Well what is it then." "My name is Nariko." said the raven-haired girl. She had dark red eyes, a jet-black tail. Her raven hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a light brownish green kimono top with a cream colored under kimono. She had a thigh length forestry green shirt. Her top had sleeves, which descended down her arms and slid in a diagonal flap over her hands. She had some under material that attached over her hand and tied between her middle fingers. On her calves she had a piece of material (picture Kouga's leg warmers). Which flowed down to her bare feet. On her back she had a bow and arrows and in her hand she brandished a sword. Her onyx fox ears fixed in Inuyasha's direction. Her clawed hand clutched her sword. "Inuyasha, why do you battle me?" the onyx haired vixen asked. "What!?!?!?!" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Oh well, I track Naraku." The girl responded her hands fisted in anger. "He killed my sister Modrick." "Oh I'm sorry." The tiji said as she placed her boomerang again on her back. Nariko strode foreword, "Well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." "We also follow Naraku," Miroku said coming closer "my heart breaks in sorrow. A lovely maiden such as yourself should not be sad." Miroku said grasping her hand in a charming way. Nariko was so confused that she did not noticed his covered hand until it slipped into an inappropriate place. *Gasp* She looked quickly back and smiled. A smile that would send anyone running, and before anyone could register Nariko grabbed the offending hand; flipped Miroku over her head and he crashed strait into a tree trunk effectively knocking him out. "Wow" breathed Kagome as Sango clutched her side from laughing. Inuyasha and Shippo were laughing so hard it made them cry. Nariko sheathed her sword and walked closer to the girls, "May I travel with you then?" she asked in her voice changing from a ruff, husky voice to a soft whispery voice. "Please" "Sure of course." Kagome said good-naturedly. "Now lets go take a bath." She blinked, slightly confused. "Alright" came Nariko' s whispery voice.  
  
Nariko: Well there you have it. Element where are you?  
  
Element comes running as she tries to avoid being hit by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha' s brotherly quarrel.  
  
Nariko: (sigh) Excuse me. Please read and review. We'll try to come up with the next chapters soon. 


	4. Overhearing

Element: Ha. I get to mess with Nariko in this chapter.  
  
Nariko: Touch me and you die.  
  
Element: Look who is talking. Even when you are in your ningen form you don't have claws like I do. In this chapter we all meet up.  
  
Inuyasha: Well anyway I guess I can work with Sesshoumaru for awhile. Just don't make it too long you guys.  
  
Nariko: Sorry to disappoint you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: How long?  
  
Nariko walks over and tells Inuyasha. His eyes grow big and he collapses.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sesshoumaru are you hungry?" He did not respond. "Whatever, well I'm going to stop and eat an apple." They had been walking for hours. 'Sesshoumaru has not talked the whole trip' thought Element. "Sesshoumaru, do you have siblings?" asked Element. "Yes," he replied "a half-brother. He is a half demon, my brother." "Oh... I'm sorry I asked Sesshoumaru. What is his name?" "Inuyasha, he is like my arch rival." "We better go 'cause the scent I've been following has other scents with it now. The scents are two demons and three humans." "What kind of a scent were you following?" asked Sesshoumaru. "My demon friend Nariko, she was supposed to meet me in a open field near here. Now it smells like they're in hot water, you know like a hot spring." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and said, "It's Inuyasha and his friends." "Come on I have a really bad feeling about this Sesshoumaru. Follow me!" yelled Element almost out of eyesight. Sesshoumaru ran until he caught up. They both nodded and dashed off as fast as the wind. It only took them one minute to find the hot springs. It looked like the girls were in one spring and the boys in another. The springs were close enough so they could all talk. The heat from the springs was thick enough that they couldn't really see each other, but they could hear each other. They were all relaxed except for Miroku who was still knocked out. Until Shippo splashed hot water on his face. Miroku got up and said, "Who just splashed me?" he demanded. Inuyasha responded calmly, "Shippo." "SHIPPO I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" After about five minutes of Miroku chasing Shippo he gave up and got in the spring. The water soothed Miroku's back. While the six of them were in the water Inuyasha asked why Nariko was in the open field. Nariko replied with "I was waiting for a friend, she too is a demon. A full dog demon at that, with a really strange power." "Why then are you wanting to travel with us then if your friend is going to meet you in the open field?" "She's a dog demon remember Kagome." Nariko said in a semi-ruff voice. "Well I'm sorry Nariko." snapped Kagome. At that moment there was a rustling in the bushes. They all went dead silent until Inuyasha said that he'd check-it-out.  
  
@@##@@##@@##@@##  
  
Element: Hope you like so far.  
  
Sesshoumaru: The story must be pretty long for Inuyasha to faint.  
  
Nariko: Should' t we like move Inuyasha?  
  
Both Element and Sesshoumaru walk off. Nariko shruggs.  
  
Nariko: Well anyway, please read and review. Hope all of you ningens are enjoying this. 


	5. Apology

Inuyasha: Well I have been told to say something. Uhh... Chapter 5 is interesting. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Inuyasha got out he got the scent of Sesshoumaru and another dog demon. When Inuyasha looked nothing was there except a big pile of leaves. 'That is strange' thought Inuyasha, 'I could have sworn I smelled Sesshoumaru and another dog demon. Oh well' Inuyasha went back and got into the hot spring again. When he left Element and Sesshoumaru's head popped out of the leaves. With one wave of her hand the leaves went back to their trees. "Impressive." whispered Sesshoumaru. "Thanks," whispered Element "lets keep listening." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. They listened in on the six's conversation. Apparently neither Nariko nor Inuyasha could smell the two demons because of the leaves that had been on them. "Nariko, I'm sorry that I groped you, will you ever forgive me?" asked Miroku. "Of course." Nariko said softly to Miroku. "Why were you waiting for your friend in the field?" Shippo asked curiously. "I was waiting for her because apparently she had something to tell me. When she told me it had something to do with Naraku I immediently set out for the meeting place. I got there a day early and spent the night there too. We were supposed to meet at noon. When it was a little before noon you guys came and at first I thought you worked for Naraku. So I'm very sorry about that you guys." They all said it was alright and that they would understand.  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Nariko: I forgot how short these first couple of chapters are.  
  
Element: Well they get longer sooner or later.  
  
Kagome: I think it is interesting so far. Oh and on behalf of these two I say review. 


	6. Confrontation

Element: Yay! Chapter six is here... What? She turns to look at Nariko who had her hand on her forehead while shaking her head.  
  
Nariko: You act too hyper at times.  
  
Element: What? You want to be a grump like you. She makes fun of Nariko by making a face.  
  
Nariko: Not exactly what I had in mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can we get on with this chapter. I need to go and get some training done. They both look at him and glare evilly. He backs away afraid of what they might do to him.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru I think I've heard enough. Want to crash the conversation?" "Of course, what do you have in mind." "Just watch and see." Element said with a look of mischief in her eyes. While the six were in the water the springs started to get cold all of a sudden. They were all wondering what had happened to the springs. "I know what happened." said Nariko. They were all about to proceed to ask when the springs got extremely hot. At this they all jumped out from the scorching hot springs. When the guys and the girls saw each other they all screamed their heads off except for Miroku, he was still staring at the girls. They all stopped screaming when they started to hear laughing from the trees above them. The laughs sound like that of a girl's and a boy's laugh. Then a voice came and said, "Sorry about that Nariko, I couldn't resist the urge to do so." "Very funny Element." "Hey whose Element Nariko?" asked Kagome. "She's the friend that I was waiting for in the open field." "I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry if you got hurt at all." came Element's voice from somewhere above in the trees. They all said it was OK and that she was forgiven. Then out of nowhere from the trees came Sesshoumaru starting to attack Inuyasha until a gust of wind picked him up and set him in a tree. The tree branches were starting to wrap around Sesshoumaru so that he could not move and get loose to attack his still butt-naked brother. When they were all dressed Element told Sesshoumaru not to attack Inuyasha while he was there. Kagome told Inuyasha the same thing. After Element had introduced her self to everyone she said, "Nariko can I talk to you alone?" "Sure Element lets go on top of that cliff. OK?" "Let's go Nariko."  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Inuyasha: That was embarrassing. Never, and I mean NEVER, do that to me again.  
  
Nariko: Don't worry. We won't. (Yawns) I'm going to take a nap. She walks of into another room filled with pillows.  
  
Element: OK then... try to keep it down you guys.  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Element: Nariko HATES it when she is awakened during a nap. On accident once, I woke her up and she almost punched me. But thankfully she was still too sleepy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Right. Well any way please read and review. So that they can get on to the important parts.  
  
Inuyasha: Like what?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me? Sesshoumaru gives him a death glare. He shuts up. Element sighs. 'This is going to be a long story.' 


End file.
